Power to Rule
by FantasySci5
Summary: Sauron teams up with the Abyss to rule much more than middle earth! Andromeda and Lord of the Rings crossover! Recommended that you know a bit about each!
1. Bekas Incounters

Power To Rule

This is a cross-over between Andromeda and Lord of the Rings. Please review, so I can see how much you know of either. I recommend that you know a bit of each, Andromeda and Lord of the Rings, to read!

SUMMARY: Sauron teams up with the Abyss to rule much more than middle earth!

This is another way of how the Andromeda 'ran' into the Magog World Ship.

FantasySci5

* * *

Beka Valentine weeded her way through slip-stream, though for once, her mind was not fully on the task at hand. She was thinking of the cargo she had just gotten.

She had been to a market place on the Jiole Drift. Harper needed some bits and bobs for his newest creations for the Andromeda. Dylan, Tyr, Rommie, and Rev Bem had been on another mission. Harper was needed on board to take care of the repairs that was so badly needed, that he could do without the needed supplies.

Trance would get into trouble, because every time Harper or her went out, they got into trouble. So, the only other option to get the urgent supplies, was Beka.

Harper had asked for just scrap metal that he could melt and re-use, so Beka wasn't looking for anything in particular. At the market, there were large booths with lots of advertising, so she knew that they would demand a large price. A small human was running a tiny booth, with only a few odds and ends.

Beka had came up to him, and asked to see what he had in way of something metal. He pulled out a tattered box, that was falling apart, and pointed inside. A collection of junk was inside. Battered up metal, beads, and other cheap objects.

Beka asked the price, and the man was selling the supplies very low. She grabbed the box, not thinking of looking at it's contents more closely.

She had put it into the cargo holds, with some more junk she had bought for emergencies and extra material for Harper.

As she checked through the contents of that box, she noticed a small black ball, like marble, that had light red 'veins', and looked very expensive.

She would look at it more closely when she got back to the Andromeda.

Beka's thoughts went back to the task at hand, piloting in slip-stream. Her thoughts had taken her off her course, and she was spinning in and out of threads. She crashed out of one, into blackness.

She rocketed forward, as the sudden jolt of leaving slip-stream threw her forward. She checked to make sure the Maru wasn't damaged. Apart from a few tares, it was fine. She looked around, but there was not a planet in sight.

Her sensors started beeping like crazy, as Magog swarm ships hovered in around her. She knew enough about Magog swarm ships, to not stay around.

She opened the portal to slip-stream, and tried to pilot it in. But the ships started pounding through the cargo hold, weighing her down. She had no choice.

She ejected the cargo hold, as it with the ships, plummeted down. Quickly, she soon got lost in the weaves of slip-stream, getting as far away as she could get, making a line for the Andromeda.

* * *

Hello! The Lord of the rings part is coming in the next chapter, so review, please! I hope you got the idea about the 'sphere' being the palantir.

Now, in the next chapter, if you know a lot about LOTR (Lord of the rings), you will be just fine. If you don't know much, like place names, it's okay. Just go past it and relax. Read it, but don't panic that you don't know the specifics. And, in turn, if you don't know much about Andromeda, calm down. Relax, and read. I hope you know a bit about both!

I know, short. If you've read anything else I've done, you know that I write long chapters, short chapters, you know!


	2. Flashback of how it got where

Power to Rule-Part 2

Howdy and Hello! Um...remember what I said at the end of the last chapter? If you don't know about something, calm down and relax, though it is better if you know a bit of both. This chapter is how that human trader that Beka got the supplies from in the last chapter, got the palantir. He-He!

* * *

One of the lost seeing stones, a palantir, found itself in the hands of a lowly farmer. A man of Rohan, with a horse of his own.

He lived in a small, little village, far away from the Golden Hall, and the heart of Rohan. He lived deep in the Ered Nimrais (A large Mountain Range), far west from Dunharrow, and all larger places that would be on maps. But not as west as to run into the River Lefnui. The village had a very small stream, one that wasn't big enough to be on a map. Nothing in, around, or about the town would have them be placed on any map of Middle Earth.

The people there were very simple, and had small minds. They couldn't picture creations past a shovel. So, when the farmer found a black sphere among his rows of crops, he had no idea what it was. He dared not touch it, for fear of black magic.

Orcs started burning the edges of the small village. The farmer had been among his crops, when he heard the screams of his fellow people. In the panic, of trying to get back to save his family, he did not see the spaceship come down from the sky.

No one did, though, because it had a cloaking device. The man ran through his tall corn crops, and was utterly surprised and frightened when he saw blue men with the kind of beards early Egyptians had.

The 'blue alien men' talked in common tongue. "Where are we?" One asked, looking around at the tall green stalks. "Did you go through a rift or timeline!" Another asked angrily.

The farmer cried, "Please, my family is under attack." The Perseids, looking around and seeing large ugly creatures advancing on their position, got out a small mechanical device, and tapped it.

Immediately, a large blue field surrounded them, and the farmer's house on the horizon. He could see the orcs screeching in shock at the new defense.

"Thank you!" He breathed. "Not at all." The leader of the Perseids said, slapping the farmer on the back. He was so thankful, that he wanted to give something to the strange blue men.

"No, really. We have to be going!" The leader said to the farmer, as the farmer tried to bring them to his house to give him his most beloved objects. "Fine. Let me repay you somehow." The farmer said, then looking down, saw the mysterious black orb.

"Please. I don't know what it is, but it's pretty. Please take it as my offering. Thank you for saving me and my family!" Finally, the Perseids accepted the strange ball.

The leader picked it up with a scarf. Being advanced engineers from the future, they could tell it had strong vibes, and electricity energies.

Thanking them, the farmer went back to his house, to make sure his family was okay. The Perseids went back on their ship, and keyed in their own time, and went back, with the strange object.

* * *

When the farmer got back, he found that his wife and children had been killed by the orcs. He told his fellow town members about the blue people. They said he was in denial, and he was grieving. After a while, he convinced himself that it had been a dream in panic. So, the story was lost forever.

* * *

The Perseids got back to their own time, just to be ambushed by life forms unknown. It must have been something about how annoying and talkative that Perseids were, because they were always getting picked on.

In the end, a human saved them. Thankful, they passed the strange scientific orb along to the human, who took it for a pretty decoration, and stuffed it in a pice of clothing, while never touching it.

The Perseids, always up for something new, really wanted to study the orb further, but didn't have the time. The orb was the only thing they had, so they had to give it up. The human was demanding a price for saving their asses.

With the opportunity gone, the Perseids forgot about the accident. The human shoved the palantir in a box and forgot about it, and it was eventually sold to Beka, who lost it to the Magog. But, while the orb stayed in the future, a time warp stayed with it, linking it into the past it had left behind.

* * *

Sorry, back story! Next chapter has the Abyss, and his accidental meeting with Sauron! I hope you like it. If you've noticed, no one has directly touched the palantir. If I get some of the 'dynamics' wrong, like in the next chapter, about the palantir, I'm sorry! Gulp! Every new story, I always feel scared no one likes it. So...gulp! 


	3. THE Meeting

Power To Rule-Part 3

Howdy and Hello! Well, this is where the 'Dark Lords' meet. The 'accidental meeting' of the Abyss and Sauron.

One Thing: For Lord of the Rings fans, I might portray the palantir differently than J.R.R. Tolkien in the books. I'm sorry. I really want to stay close to the story, but some things have to change. So, just bare with me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blood Lust, one of the head Magog, walked up to the wood icon they had made for their master to live in.

He had a black orb on the tips of his claws, hardly touching the mysterious sphere. His brain burned as his Master spoke to him, but only in his head. _'Lay it down.'_

Blood Lust clutched one of his clawed paws to his burning head. He nodded to thin air, though he knew that the Master was always watching. "Here, master." He hissed, lightly laying the ball on the dirt ground in front of the wooden icon.

He removed his claws, and bowed to the tree, where his master was watching. He backed up, bowing the whole time.

The Abyss appeared as his large humanoid form, and with a fiery hand, picked up the glass object. He returned to up high in his home. His world blurred, and he found his mind going into the palantir.

Fire surrounded him on all sides, and a great pain radiated through his body. He was the most powerful being in the universe, so who was controlling him? Not even the all-too-smart Perseids could have devised such a device to suck in his being, and cause pain to him.

He felt another presence deep within the flames, so he focused his mind to invade the mind, and order it to show itself. He felt a deep pain within his brain, then the 'something' answered back.

"I do not have to show myself to you, being." The voice boomed around the tiny place, making the Abyss' head hurt. He sent a wave of pain to the formless voice, and heard it groan in pain. Slowly, he saw a great big eye form in the fire, easily as big as him. They looked at each other a moment, each grimacing in pain as the other sent pain to the other.

"We seem to have the same power, so I hope we are on the same side." The Abyss said, trying to analyze he eye. It was very difficult to, though, when the subject was just an eye.

"Are you on my side, or the Commonwealth's!" The Abyss hissed at the eye, all of the pain they were sending each other stopped mutually.

"I do not know what the 'commonwealth' is. I am Sauron. I'm trying to rule middle earth!" The eye, Sauron, told the Abyss, it's unblinking eye watching the fiery humanoid silhouette.

"The middle 'Earth'! Just that puny little blue mud-rock! How about trying to rule the galaxy?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay! I am SO SORRY that it is really short, honest! And I'm sorry I didn't post for awhile. Every time I tried to write this crucial chapter, it sounded like crap to me. That's one of the 5 rules of a writer.

1. Writer's block hits, HARD!

2. Plot bunnies chase you in your mind until you go insane or give in. And they are usually swinging around chainsaws, knives, and other bloody well-used weapons!

3. Writers don't post things for a LONG time, usually due to #1. Also, they usually go into a 'post-1st chapter depression', where after the 1st chapter, they stop writing for the story.

4. Writer's are their own worst critic. We think all, or most, of our stuff is crap, when everybody else says that it is good.

5. I, for one, have so many ideas bouncing around in my head. So once I write a story chapter, I have another idea, and move onto another story! I DO have 54 stories, and 7 new stories almost ready to post!

All of these are sort of the same, but yeah. One of my life goals is to finish ALL of my stories on I had to vent there. Okay, that was really short, but I put this up to satisfy you. It's going to et REALLY better! Our favorite villains will team up, but of course, something will go wrong! I'm not sure if I'll make the good guys team up! Probably not...but you never know!


End file.
